The Flower Tail
by rapzheet
Summary: Guan Xing, OC—; Percaya bahwa yang terjadi diantaranya dan Yi Yinju hanyalah kebetulan—tapi ternyata, malah Guan Xing yang jadi penasaran, jadi terpikat oleh jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Yi Yinju, sang Ekor Bunga. Guan Xing/OC, slight Lu Xun/OC.
1. swept away, i'm stolen

"Ambillah."

Suara itu berbisik lirih di telinganya, si pemilik yang juga pemilik jari-jari langsing menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. Napas lelaki itu tercekat saat tahu sesuatu apa yang ada di atas telapak tangannya.

Jepitan bunga krisan berwarna perak.

Ia tahu apa maksud perempuan ini memberikan benda paling berharga kepunyaannya. Sangat tahu. Maka ia menggeleng pelan, membuang muka, balas berbisik lirih menyatakan penolakan. "Jangan nekat. Aku tak bisa menerima ini—ini milikmu yang paling berharga."

Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tak berani menengadah. Tak berani menatap sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Ia merasakan jari-jari langsing itu mengusap permukaan tangannya dengan lembut. Seolah-olah, jari-jari langsing itu mampu meluluhkan kekasaran hatinya, sang Jenderal Shu. Dan memanglah, hatinya benar-benar luluh kini, meski ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Karena inilah milikku yang paling berharga, aku ingin benda ini ada di tanganmu." Jari-jari langsing itu menutup tangannya menjadi kepalan. Ia berharap agar perempuan itu tak merasakan tangannya yang gemetar sejak awal.

(sshhh, jangan_ bilangbilangbilang_ siapapun: ia sebenarnya takut kehilangan perempuan ini. Makanya ia gemetaran meski raut wajahnya tidak mendukung sama sekali. Padahal, bukankah ia orang yang tidak takut apapun, sama seperti Ayahnya?)

"Kau sama berharganya dengan jepitan ini, Guan Xing." ujarnya lagi, melembut. Barangkali ia melembut melihat kesengitan di raut wajahnya. "Terimalah."

Sekarang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan kepala, raut wajahnya berubah. Kesengitan memudar. Ada tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat di wajah ini: wajah perempuan yang selalu membuatnya terpana, wajah yang juga membuatnya selalu merasa penasaran. Begitu jelas dalam pandangannya, apalagi perempuan itu telah melepas tudung yang biasanya menutupi separuh wajahnya. Cahaya di kedua matanya begitu tenang dan teduh—ini hampir mematikan baginya, apalagi jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Belum pernah ia melihat kedua mata wanita itu seperti ini. Karena biasanya, cahaya yang ada di kedua matanya bersinar angkuh.

"Kau gemetar, Guan Xing."

Wajah di hadapannya semakin mencondongkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya naik, sekarang ia menangkup wajahnya. Jari-jari langsing itu meluncur di pipinya, lalu meraba garis besar bentuk mulutnya dengan ujung satu jari. "Ah, tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku tahu, hanya ini yang membuatmu merasa tenang…" bisiknya. Bibir perempuan ini mengenai pipinya, mengusap pipinya pelan-pelan, menimbulkan suatu sensasi dingin yang membuat tubuhnya merasa aneh. Sensasi dinginnya mengalahkan sensasi dingin hujan yang mengguyurnya saat ini. Atau sensasi air bendungan yang beberapa saat dijebol oleh pasukannya. "Famali bila seorang perempuan melakukan hal seperti ini—"

Kata-kata perempuan itu tidak berlanjut; karena sisa kata-kata perempuan itu telah tenggelam saat bibir perempuan itu berlabuh pada bibirnya. Menanamkan ciuman singkat, namun penuh perasaan. Rasanya begitu menenangkan, seperti mengatakan bahwa _segalanya akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi_. _Meski kita tidak bersama._

Perempuan itu melepaskan ciumannya, napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia menatap sepasang mata perempuan itu, warna perak, warnanya sama dengan warna mata adik perempuannya. Tapi ada yang membuat warna perak itu berbeda dengan perak yang biasanya ia ketahui. Perak yang menatapnya intens saat ini… Perak yang cemerlang, jernih… Bagaikan laut yang membentang indah, namun mampu menyeret siapapun yang melihatnya menuju kedalamannya.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan perempuan itu dari wajahnya, mendesah pelan. "Pergilah, kalau begitu." Ia sadar kalau suaranya terdengar pahit. Memberikan ijin kepada perempuannya yang tersayang, apakah tidak pahit baginya? "Pergilah, Ekor Bunga. Aku melepasmu."

Suara prajurit yang berseru hiperbolis, suara logam yang saling beradu, suara langkah kuda yang dipacu secepat mungkin yang terdengar saat itu, yang mengisi keheningan sejenak antar ia dan perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tak mengubah ekspresinya—masih tenang. Kemudian terdengar berkali-kali bisikan _terima kasih_ dan _aku minta maaf_ di telinganya. Perempuan itu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya sebentar sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman itu. Ia memerhatikan tangan perempuan yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini, adalah tangan yang ia lihat biasanya bergerak gemulai, berpadu dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang halus dan anggun ketika ia menari.

Mundurlah perempuan itu beberapa langkah darinya. Ada seulas senyum di wajahnya, dan itu bukan senyuman ganjil yang selalu ia layangkan pada siapapun. Itu senyuman tulus, tanpa ada setitik kewaspadaan seperti biasanya.

Senyuman yang membuatnya tercekat.

Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Lemas semua badannya, seolah kehabisan tenaga—mungkin pertarungan di Istana Fan ini memang benar-benar menghabiskan nyaris seluruh tenaganya, terlebih saat Shu sudah terdesak seperti ini. Mungkin, mungkin saja.

Dan ia membiarkannya. Perempuan itu memutar tumit, jubah putih suteranya melambai-lambai anggun. Selagi sosoknya menjauh dan mengabur karena siraman hujan, ia memerhatikan surai hitam kebiruannya yang dikepang, melilit seperti ular: di ujung ikatannya, tidak ada apapun yang disematkan di sana (karena, jepit bunga krisan itu ada di tangannya sekarang, bukan?).

Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, atau mungkin ini terdengar gila—mungkin kalian pun akan menganggapnya gila—tapi di telinganya, suara saat perempuan itu menarik busur dan melemparkan anak-anak panah kepada siapapun yang menghalangi jalan, terdengar seperti suara petikan lembut _konghou_—persis seperti yang ia dengar pada saat itu.

Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu, saat perempuan itu memetik senar _konghou_ dengan lembut, saat awal musim semi beberapa tahun silam. Saat semua bunga sedang mekar penuh dan kelopaknya beterbangan menghiasi pertemuan pertamanya dengan perempuan itu. Sang Ekor Bunga.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Xing-_gege_…! Xing-_gege_…!"

Di tengah gerimis hujan, Guan Xing yang tengah menunggangi kudanya itu, dengan sisa-sisa pasukan berkuda mengekor di belakangnya, terkesiap. Ia mendengar ada suara-suara memanggilnya, terdengar semakin keras, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras, dan mendekat. Jadi ia menyentak kudanya, berbalik dan menemukan dua sosok yang ia kenal berlari-lari, napas keduanya memburu. Sepasang lelaki dan wanita muda berseragam hijau khas tentara Shu. Wajah keduanya kotor, ada bercak-bercak tanah dan darah kering di sana. Namun, yang patut disyukuri olehnya, dua sosok itu tampak baik-baik saja.

"Suo! Yinping!" seru Guan Xing. "Hentikan pasukan!" serunya lagi.

Guan Xing langsung menuruni kudanya, berlari mendekati kedua sosok itu. "Kalian… Selamat…" Guan Xing merasakan adanya jejak kelegaan dalam suaranya, dan ia tak memungkurinya. Ia memang benar-benar lega melihat kedua adik-adiknya masih hidup.

"Ya, Xing-_gege_, kami berdua selamat…" Guan Suo, adik laki-lakinya, berujar terengah-engah. "Situasinya begitu sulit, namun akhirnya aku dan Yinping bisa keluar juga. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Guan Suo menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat alis Guan Xing naik. "Kenapa, Suo?"

"…Ayah, Xing-_gege_, Ayah kita…" Guan Suo melanjutkan kata-katanya, suaranya bergetar. "…Pasukan Wu mengepung Ayah dan Ping-_gege_, dan—dan—"

Guan Xing tak perlu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Guan Suo. Melihat cara bicara Guan Suo yang tersendat-sendat, serta Guan Yinping yang tidak berhenti terisak-isak—Guan Xing bersumpah kedua mata adik perempuannya itu bengkak sekali—ia sudah tahu. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayahnya—kenyataan pahit, membuatnya serasa disiram air es.

Ada rasa panas menjalari kedua mata Guan Xing—tapi Guan Xing mengibaskan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar, seperti biasanya. "Aku mengerti."

Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sekarang. Tidak lebih. Tidak mampu untuk mewakili segala kesedihan, amarah yang ia pendam—tapi paling tidak, ini sudah cukup.

"Hiks… Hiks… Xing-_gege_, Ayah dan Ping-_gege_ dikepung Pasukan Wu… Suo-_gege_ dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa…!" Guan Yinping berkata dengan tersedu-sedu. "Suo-_gege_ dan aku tadinya juga nyaris dikepung, tapi—tapi Yinju-_guniang_—"

Nama itu membuatnya kembali terkesiap. Jantung Guan Xing berdentum jadinya. "Yinju? Yi Yinju? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Yinju-_guniang_ menyelamatkan kami," sahut Guan Suo, lirih. "Dia membuat pasukan Wu tak jadi mengepung kami berdua, makanya kami bisa melarikan diri. Bukannya ikut bersama kami, Yinju-_guniang_ malah menyuruh kami pergi, Xing-_gege_. Lalu, dia… Bertarung sengit dengan ahli strategi muda Wu yang menjadi malapetaka kita, Lu Xun. Maaf, Xing-_gege_, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan Yinju-_guniang_. Aku lihat tadi Yinju-_guniang_ mengalami pendarahan parah saat menyelamatkan kami, dan tadi aku juga lihat Yinju-_guniang_…" Guan Suo melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "…ambruk di tangan si Ahli Strategi muda Wu itu."

Sekali lagi, Guan Xing merasa serasa disiram air dingin untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Gemuruh terdengar semakin keras, langit semakin mendung. Barangkali langit ikut turut berduka cita atas kesedihan yang menimpanya kini.

Guan Yinping masih terisak-isak, Guan Suo menatap kakaknya dengan iba. Pasukan Shu yang tersisa hanya bisa menatap iba Guan Xing—tak ada yang berani berbicara sedikit pun.

Tangan Guan Xing merogoh-rogoh saku, mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu, jepitan milik perempuan itu. Yi Yinju, perempuan yang memberikannya jepitan yang paling berharga. Yang tadi juga menanamkan bibirnya ke bibir Guan Xing—bahkan Guan Xing pikir ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir itu.

Ia mencengkram jepitan itu kuat-kuat, sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kata-kata terakhir Yi Yinju ketika perempuan itu meletakkan jepitannya di atas tangan Guan Xing, mengiang di benaknya saat ia memandang jepitan itu.

_Kau sama berharganya dengan jepitan ini, Guan Xing. Terimalah._

"Yi Yinju…" desah Guan Xing. "Kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Pasti."

Sekarang, bukan kata-kata terakhir Yi Yinju yang terngiang di kepalanya. Sekarang, terbayang wajah Yi Yinju saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajah Yi Yinju yang terkejut, dengan sinar mata yang sama namun ada setitik rasa penasaran.

Ia dan Yi Yinju tadinya hanya dua garis yang bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja. Percaya bahwa yang terjadi diantaranya dan Yi Yinju hanyalah kebetulan—tapi ternyata, malah Guan Xing yang jadi penasaran, jadi terpikat oleh jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh Yi Yinju, sang Ekor Bunga.

Dan, kenangan demi kenangan bergulir. Merangkak dalam benaknya, perlahan-lahan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**tambahan.** -gege, kakak laki-laki. konghou, semacam harpanya orang cina. -guniang, nona.

**a/n super panjang**. jadi, lihat apa yang saya bikin. saya kebayang-bayang terus tentang ide cerita ini, dandandan _look i made this shit_, voilaa. belum banyak yang bikin guan xing/oc, gapapa yah ahaha~ harusnya gue nyelesain **the devil's whisper** yang progressnya 90 persen, tapi mager sekali yah mentang-mentang sebelumnya filenya sempat kedelete dan akhirnya nulis ulang…

_a little information that this story may similar with_ **re: the reversed butterfly**—tentu saja, gak mirip babar blas, cuma idenya aja, berhubung sang oc sendiri adalah _doppelganger/another version_ dari main oc rtrb, **li hongxue**. Tentu dia sangat-sangat berbeda dari li hongxue, yah lebih _twisted_ dan 180 derajat berbeda deh ihiy.

bertanya tentang rtrb? Ntar saya lanjutin kok, tenang aja. saya gabisa updet regular, jadi pasti mandek-mandek. tapi saya pasti akan updet rtrb dan fiksi ini. silahkan, yang mau kritik/saran/komentar, layangkan saja ke saya, via PM saya balesnya ya :D _thanks_!


	2. that spring, that day

**a/n**. …gatau lagi mau ngomong apa. udah kelewat lama banget, ya gak sih. makasih banyak buat yang mereview sebelumnya; maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.

**friendly reminder.** beberapa event di fiksi ini tidak sesuai dengan game ataupun sejarah. mungkin hampir semuanya, sih. oh, well.

* * *

><p><strong>the flower tail<strong> © zaaaachi

**dynasty warriors** © tecmokoei

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua iris hijau lumut milik Guan Xing menatap langit dengan rasa khawatir menggeroggoti benaknya. Senja sudah terkatung di sana; tinggal menunggu malam yang akan muncul, yang akan bersiap-siap mengganti semburat jingga kemerahan di cakrawala dengan semburat biru keunguan.<p>

Kini, Guan Xing mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tidak lagi memakukannya pada langit. Sebuah daerah dengan rerumputan hijau cerah yang terhamparkan. Ditumbuhi aneka jenisbunga dengan warna cerah: anyelir, bakung, anggrek, iris_—h_anya itu bebungaan yang ia ketahui namanya. Sisanya, meski Guan Xing tak tahu namanya, namun ia harus mengakui bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di daerah ini indah dan menarik semua. Semua bunga sedang mekar penuh; padahal ini akhir dari musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran, melayang bebas di udara.

Guan Xing jadi tertarik. Mungkin, kali lain bila ada waktu luang setelah capek-capek ikut pertempuran atau berlatih, Guan Xing bisa menanyai adik perempuannya tentang bebungaan—

—ah.

Mengingat adik perempuannya, selagi kedua kakinya melangkah mantap meremukkan rerumputan mengitari tempat ini, membuatnya teringat kenapa ia mendatangi tempat ini. Kembali Guan Xing mengedarkan pandangan, celingak-celinguk, dan helaan napas pun keluar dari mulutnya. Sejujurnya ia tergelitik untuk berbaring dan menikmati aroma bebungaan yang menyatu dengan aroma rumput di sini, namun seka_li lagi, ia teringat adik perempuannya._

"Tidak ada di sini? Oh, baiklah."

Guan Xing menggaruk dagunya, berujar lirih dengan kecewa yang tergambar jelas. Satu hal yang ia asumsikan saat itu: tempat ini memang banyak ditumbuhi aneka bunga, tapi sayang—yang ia cari tidak ada sini.

_Yinping bilang bunga itu tumbuh di sekitar sini, tapi coba lihat, aku tak menemukannya sama sekali._

Guan Xing mencari sesuatu, titipan adik perempuanya. Jenis bunga yang tidak ia ingat apa namanya, namun ia ingat seperti apa rupanya. Yinping sudah memberitahunya tadi pagi.

"Xing-_gege_ bisa membantuku mencari bunga ini? Sayang sekali bunga ini tidak tumbuh di Taman Istana. Setahuku, di daerah selatan Chengdu, ada sebuah lembah." Yinping bertanya sementara telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk halaman buku dengan gambar bunga yang diminta Yinping untuk dicari. "Dekat dengan lokasi hutan-hutan liar. Suo-_gege_ dan aku pernah ke sana, dan banyak sekali jenis bunga yang tumbuh. Hm, kupikir, Xing-gege bisa mencarinya di sana."

"Kau yakin bunga itu ada di sana?" tanya Guan Xing, ragu.

"Pasti." Yinping mengangguk yakin. "Xing-gege bisa membantuku, 'kan, mencarinya? Ayolah, ini juga untuk kebaikan bersama, lho. Besok hari pernikahan Tuan Liu Bei dengan Nona Sun Shang Xiang, dan aku ingin merangkaikan bunga—dan bunga yang kubutuhkan ya, bunga ini."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan bunga ini?" tanya Guan Xing lagi. Bagi dirinya, orang yang awam akan masalah bunga-bungaan, bunga ini tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan, tapi nanti saja deh. Waktunya sedikit sekali. Jadi, Xing-gege, bisa bantu aku tidak?"

Maka, di sinilah ia, Guan Xing. Mencari bunga yang diminta adiknya di sini. Tapi, ia sudah mencari ke mana-mana. Entah, penglihatannya yang tidak cukup tajam, atau bunga yang dicarinya memang tidak tumbuh di daerah ini.

_Apa boleh buat_, Guan Xing menghela napas. Dia sudah berusaha, setidaknya. Yinping pasti mengerti.

Guan Xing sudah memutuskan akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan segera pulang untuk mempersiapkan perayaan besar pada hari esok, dan ia tinggal angkat kaki saja—tapi, tak jadi.

Sebab, samar-samar ia mendengar petikan senar. Guan Xing mencari sumber suaranya, membuat kedua matanya menangkap sesosok wanita. Duduk bersimpuh di bawah salah satu pohon _mei hwa_ yang paling rindang dan mekar, dengan _Konghou_ di pamgkuannya. Rambut panjang tergerai, tidak ada hiasan bertabur di kepalanya. Guan Xing bisa melihat dari kejauhan—kini Guan Xing yakin kalau ketajaman matanya tidak menurun—beberapa _mei hwa_ berjatuhan di bahu wanita itu. Pemandangan yang indah, andai saja ia bisa melukiskannya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat pandangan mata Guan Xing seketika terpaku pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu... Jemari-jemarinya memetik senar _Konghou_, menghasilkan alunan melodi yang indah, sekaligus menyayat hati. _Konghou_ itu pasti dimainkan dengan penuh perasaan. Kemudian, ekspresi wanita itu juga... membuat Guan Xing tertegun. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, wajahnya begitu teduh dan tenang. Seperti air danau yang tenang, tanpa ada gelombang. Mau tidak mau, Guan Xing jadi tertarik, ingin mendengarkan permainan wanita itu lebih jelas. Maka, alih-alih melangkah pergi, kedua kakinya malah melangkah mendekati wanita itu. Perlahan dan perlahan Guan Xing melangkah. Sampai tiba ketika posisi Guan Xing benar-benar dekat dengan wanita itu—hanya berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya, membuat Guan Xing melihat jelas sosoknya, kedua mata wanita itu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan permainan _konghou_nya, terhenti. Melebar, mungkin karena terkejut mendapati Guan Xing berada dekat dengannya.

Guan Xing terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kedua mata wanita itu, warnanya perak. Warna yang sama dengan warna mata Yinping. Tapi, aneh, Guan Xing merasa perak wanita itu berbeda. Peraknya cemerlang, jernih sekali. Lama Guan Xing menatapi kedua mata itu, hingga desau angin secara tiba-tiba menghembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan dan bunga-bunga yang meranggas dari asalnya.

"Ah." Guan Xing tersentak, buru-buru memperbaiki sikap. Ini mengejutkan baginya, makanya Guan Xing jadi terbata-bata, bingung memilih kata yang tepat. "Maaf, aku—tadi—eh—"

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah wanita itu. Itu senyuman biasa, khas muncul ketika kau merasa maklum dengan seseorang, tapi mengapa Guan Xing merasa bahwa senyuman itu terasa... ganjil?

"Sudah menemukan apa yang anda cari?"

Suaranya pelan, halus, monoton. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Guan Xing terkejut.

_Wanita ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

Seolah bisa merasakan keterkejutan Guan Xing, wanita itu pun berujar lagi; masih tersenyum. "Dari tadi anda mengelilingi tempat ini, dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Saya pikir anda sedang mencari sesuatu, benarkah? Apakah itu bunga krisan?"

Sekali lagi, Guan Xing terkejut. _Bunga krisan? Ah? Apa itu bunga yang kucari dari tadi? Tapi, aku tidak tahu seperti apa bunga krisan itu, apakah sama—_

Wanita itu, ia meletakkan konghounya di sebelah kirinya. Pelan-pelan beranjak berdiri, melangkah menuju belakang pohon _mei hwa_, sementara Guan Xing mengikuti—dan mendapati ada sekelompok kecil bunga yang terhampar di sana. Sedari tadi, Guan Xing tak melihat bunga-bunga ini, dan ia pun menyadari bahwa bunga-bunga ini yang sejak awal ia cari.

"Banyak orang ke sini mencari bunga krisan, karena kebetulan bunga ini memang jarang tumbuh di wilayah Chengdu." kata Wanita itu, telunjuknya mengarah pada kelompok bunga krisan. "Bunga ini sering dijadikan campuran ramuan obat-obatan. Tak jarang juga bunga dijadikan rangkaian—apalagi ketika musim semi, musim kawinan tiba."

Guan Xing mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, Guniang. Kau tahu—besok orang yang kuhormati akan menikah, dan saudariku memintaku untuk memetikkanku bunga ini. Baru tahu kalau namanya bunga krisan."

"Begitu?" Respon si Wanita. "Kalau begitu, petiklah sebanyak mungkin. Bunga krisan termasuk bunga yang subur, jadi tidak apa-apa bila dipetik sebanyak mungkin. Toh, bunga ini tetap tumbuh bahkan ketika musim gugur tiba."

Usai menandaskan kalimatnya, wanita itu pun memutar tumitnya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Guan Xing. Guan Xing menahannya, "Guniang, anda hendak ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat. Senyum masih tak hilang dari wajahnya. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala, mengucap permisi dan meninggalkan Guan Xing begitu saja. Lama Guan Xing menatap kepergian wanita itu, sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, dan wanita itu telah pergi_. _Ya sudahlah_, pikirnya_. Semoga lain kali Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan wanita itu_.

Guan Xing hendak memetik bunga krisan—karena memang itulah tujuan awalnya ke sini, namun lagi-lagi terhenti ketika ia melihat, sesuatu berkilau di antara rerumputan hijau. Guan Xing memungutnya.

Sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga krisan.

Guan Xing tak bisa mencari tahu ini milik siapa. _Mungkinkah ini milik wanita yang tadi?_ pikirnya ragu.

Namun, toh, walaupun begitu, ia mengantongi jepitan itu. Merasa sayang bila jepitan yang kelihatannya terawat baik ini, dibuang begitu saja.


End file.
